The Lady in the Red
by MST3Claye
Summary: Ralph and Bill encounter someone from their past. Bill faces what is probably his biggest challenge ever
1. Chapter 1

Second story from me. The story happens between Season 2 and Season 3. Much thanks to TigreMalabrasta and Jo Pierce GAH Noir for proof reading this. Enjoy! 

The Lady in the Red  
---------------------

Chapter 1

----------

"It's a good thing we're in a cemetary, cuz it's gonna be your final resting place!" shouted a thin man with brown hair and a mustache as he peered from behind a tombstone firing his gun.

"I don't think so, Cook!" replied Bill Maxwell as he ducked behind a tombstone himself. "I've got twenty to thirty more years on this ticker." He raised up pulling the trigger of his gun as he aimed towards a tombstone several feet in front of him. "Plus, I'm gonna see you boys in prison before I get my angel wings!" he yelled ducking bullets. "Ralph where are you??" he wondered.

"It can't end like this! You're not taking us in, fed!" spoke a man with black hair as he hid a few feet across where Terrance Cook hid.

"Foster, grave robbing in this country is a big no-no!" Bill said as he looked over the top of the tombstone he hid behind. "I don't care what your buddies might've stashed in these coffins." he said as he shot a few more rounds. "Drugs, arms it don't matter cause you're goin' down, boys!"

"NEVER!" Foster shouted as he rose and shot towards Bill's direction.

Bill ducked behind the tombstone again, barely missing the recent wave of bullets that flew past him. He looked over to read the inscription:

"Kelly Dickinson - 1932 - 1953 - He Died Serving His Country"

Bill rolled his eyes at the epitaph on the family owned tombstone. He pulled out the small communicator and spoke into it. "Ralph, are you there?? My garbanzos are roasting, I need help NOW!"

Not a second too sooner a whooshing sound was heard followed by a scream and a thud. Bill peered above his cover, just enough for his eye level. He saw Ralph in front of him getting off the ground.

"Go get'em, kid!" He shouted.

Ralph looked to his right. Seeing Cook, he walked towards him. Cook rose, pointed his gun at Ralph and started shooting. Ralph put his arms in front of his face to block the bullets as he continued to walk towards him. Ralph grabbed Cook's gun and crushed it in his hand. Cook tried to swing a punch at Ralph, but he blocked it with his arm. Cook swung his other arm as he attempted another punch. It was blocked as well. Ralph grabbed Cook by the shirt collar and tossed him in the air. He landed with a thud near Bill.

"He's all yours, Bill." Ralph said rubbing his hands.

"That's great, kid, but there's one problem.." Bill said as he walked over to where Cook landed. He pointed over to where Foster was hiding. "Foster is getting away! Nab him!"

Ralph looked over and saw Foster had already started his escape from the scene. "Got it." He said as he moved in between a couple of tombstones. Ralph started to run to take flight, but at the last step he stepped into an open grave and fell to the bottom with a smack.

"Sorry Bill, I'll get him." Ralph said as he climbed out of the hole.

"We'll get him later. For now, you better get outta here. The cops are coming." Bill said as he cuffed Terrance Cook's hands together.

As he heard the sirens, Ralph looked around then turned invisible.

---

"Thanks fellas. I'll send the information to the department about Stanley Foster." Maxwell said as two police officers were escorting Cook to their squad car. "Hey Terrance, hows about instead of digging around in graves. Why dontcha dig around in a box of Cracker Jack. You might find yourself a cute pinkie ring." Bill said with a smirk as he put his wallet back in his coat pocket.

Ralph walked up as the squad car pulled off. "Why did you have to park all the way on the other side of the cemetary? I should've kept the suit on." he said to Bill winded. "I had to walk over a few hills back there!"

"Let me know when you chase after bad guys in a suit and tie without the jammies, Ralph. Then I'll feel for ya." Bill replied as he put his sunglasses on. Ralph motioned as if he was going to respond to that but he stayed silent. Bill continued, "Since you're here now, let's head back to the car and get some lunch."

Ralph rolled his eyes as they started walking back to the car. While they walked, Ralph noticed something in the corner of his eye. He stopped in front of one of the tombs that stood in the cemetary. "This is unbelieveable." He said. "Bill, come look at this."

Bill turned to look at his partner as he examined writing on the tomb. "Huh? What is it, kid?"

"This is Sheila's tomb." Ralph replied.

"Who?" Bill asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Sheila Redman. The lady from that old house." he said as he tried to get Bill to remember. "You remember, her spirit was trapped in the fourth dimension. She tried to.."

"No, Ralph. I don't remember and I don't want to remember." Bill sighed. "So spare me the details and lets go get some burgers."

Ralph peered into the door windows as he tried to see inside. He tried opening the door and succeeded.

"Ralph, don't DO this! You know tombs give me the creeps." said Bill as he folded his arms.

"I have to go in, Bill. She was desperately wanting to escape the fourth dimension back then." he said as he entered the tomb. "I want to see if there are any answers why."

"She's dead, Ralph. She's been dead for who knows how long. Who cares." Bill replied.

"You coming?" Ralph's voice said from inside the tomb.

"No way, kid. Dust gives me the hives." Bill said as he walked over to a nearby tombstone and leaned on it. "I'm staying out here where it's dust free and spook free." He looked around. "Well, during the daytime."

---

Ralph walked slowly around the barely lit room. He focused on the sarcophagus that stood in the middle. He placed his hand on it. "Sheila, what were you so afraid of?" He asked silently. Ralph looked around at the walls, but found nothing that could answer his questions. He started to head out, but he felt something under his foot. He looked down at what he stepped on, which was a necklace chain that had a pendant with a gold frame. Ralph picked it up. "Huh. Odd place for this necklace to be lying." he said examining the gem which shone gold and purple at the same time. "It doesn't have an engraving and Pam would love having a necklace like this. So, finders keepers." Ralph smiled as he pocketed it.

"Ralph, are you coming? I'm gettin' hungry!" shouted Bill voice from outside.

"Coming.." Ralph said as he started to walk toward the tomb's exit.

"Finally, I think there's a burger joint nearby. Let's get outta here." Bill said.

"Works for me." Ralph said as they walked to where Bill's car was parked.

---


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

---------------

Bill returned from the cashier with both burger orders in hand to the booth where Ralph was seated. Ralph held the necklace as he examined it once more.

"Kid, I can't believe you lost Foster out there! We had both of them cornered." he said as he grabbed his burger and fries. He noticed Ralph didn't get his order. "Not hungry?", he questioned as he took a bite. He looked up and saw Ralph concentrated on the necklace. "Ralph?"

"Huh?" Ralph looked up and saw Bill sitting across from him. "Oh, right. Thanks, Bill." he said as he reached for his burger.

"Whatchya got there?" Bill asked while he chewed.

"This? I found it in the tomb back there." Ralph said as he showed it to Bill.

"The tomb??" he choked as a reply.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about giving it to Pam. You think she'll like it?" Ralph asked.

"Do I think that she'll like it that you were grave robbing? I don't think the Counselor goes for that kinda stuff." Bill replied as he continued to eat.

"It was lying on the floor, Bill. It wasn't like it was intentionally placed there." Ralph said defensively.

"Whatever, kid. It's your funeral." Bill said as he laughed at the joke he made. "I can't believe a hole stopped you from getting Foster!"

Ralph answered a bit embarassed, "I can't help that I saw the open grave at the last second."

"You gotta be more careful, Ralph." Bill stated picking a fry.

"I didn't know that would be there." Ralph replied warningly.

"No use worrying about it now. Come on, I gotta go fill out the paperwork so Carlisle can rake me over hot coals thanks to your blunder." Bill said as he gathered his trash.

"I haven't even started eating!" Ralph pointed out.

"You can eat it in the car. Let's go." Bill said as he stood up. Ralph begrudgingly followed after he picked up his food.

---

"Boy, Carlisle's gonna have me by the garbanzos." Bill said as he brushed his hand across the back of his head as he drove.

"You have Cook in custody. I promise I'll put the suit on later and try to holograph on Foster." Ralph reassured.

"Sure, kid. I hate this noon traffic." he said looking around at the other cars around him stopped at the intersection. He looked to his left as he spotted something. "Actually, no I don't. Hang on!" he said taking off the brakes and hitting the gas.

"What is it??" Ralph asked as he looked around to see what was going on.

"I've spotted Foster and we're tailing him." Bill said as he held the steering wheel with both hands. He glanced over at Ralph, "You got the jammies on?"

"Uh, no. I put it in the trunk after we got Cook, when the police arrived." Ralph said sheepishly.

Bill groaned at the answer as he turned the steering wheel. The Dodge Diplomat made a sharp turn as it followed in pursuit. The Honda Civic Foster drove sped through a busy intersection. "Speeding through a red light." Bill chuckled. "Keep adding to the charges, Stanley!"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Ralph asked looking at Bill in amazement.

"It's part of the job." Bill replied while he stayed focused on his target.

"Bill, look out!" Ralph shouted as they entered another intersection. Bill slammed on the brakes barely missing an oncoming car as it swerved to a stop.

"Lost him again." Bill said slamming his hand on the dashboard.

"I see him! He's heading down Cumpston Street." Ralph said as he pointed towards the direction.

"Got it." Bill pressed the gas pedal with his foot as they headed towards Ralph's directions.

---

The Diplomat parked near an abandoned warehouse. Bill and Ralph exited the car. Bill looked towards the car parked nearby that Foster drove. "I'll head on in. You get the suit on and come in." Bill said as he pulled out his gun and headed inside.

"Got it." Ralph said as he took off his coat and opened the trunk of the car. He looked over at the warehouse as he tossed his pants in the trunk and pulled up the suit's trunks as fast as he could. He reached for the tunic, still half in his dress shirt. He put his arm through the suit tunic.

"Don't move." a voice said behind Ralph.

"Slowly turn around." Ralph complied and saw Stanley Foster facing him with his gun pointed at him. Foster looked strangely at Ralph and the suit. "Either that's a bullet proof outfit or you're a weirdo."

"Sometimes I wonder that myself. Why don't we discuss that in just a second." Ralph said as he started to pull his dress shirt off the other arm.

"Oh, no you don't!" Foster said as he advanced towards Ralph. He grabbed Ralph's arm. Ralph tried to fight off but Foster didn't release his grip. Out of nowhere Foster swung his hand that was holding the gun and hit Ralph in the head with the handle.

Ralph, not fully in the suit tunic felt the effects of the blow and fell to the ground unconscious. As he hit the ground there was a muffled cracking sound. Several odd streams of mist floated from Ralph's shirt and into Ralph.

"Not so tough now are you, weirdo?" Foster said as he took his eyes off of Ralph and looked at the warehouse. "Now for your FBI pal." He walked toward the door leading into the warehouse.

Ralph started to stir a bit, he opened his eyes. A flash of red appeared in his eyes but turned back to the shade of blue his eyes were. He removed the dress shirt pulled the tunic over him and stood up.

"I assume this headache I have is your fault" He said in a strange voice as he stood up. Foster turned around to see Ralph standing there fastening his cape.

"How??" Foster said, shocked at how he regained consciousness so soon.

"Magic, of course." Ralph grinned as he grabbed Foster. Ralph punched Foster in the face knocking him out. Ralph then tossed him a few feet away. He then walked towards Foster and picked him up again. He looked at Foster who was still out cold and slammed him against a wall nearby making a few cracks in the wall. Ralph started to enjoy this and slammed Foster against the wall one more time, then looked at his hands as Foster fell to a heap. Ralph walked off looking at his hands.

"Ralph?" Bill said as he exited the warehouse, putting his gun in his shoulder holster. "I didn't spot Foster, did you find him?" he asked looking around for Ralph. "Ralph??" He didn't see any sign of Ralph, but he spotted Foster on the ground and went to him. He knelt down to examine him and looked at the damaged wall. "Geez Ralph, I wanted this guy but not that bad." he said to himself checking his pulse.

"You.." Ralph said looking at Bill.

Bill looked up as Ralph returned. "Yeah, me." he said as he stood up. "Kid, you're gonna have to work on the suit's powers some more. These guys are useless when they're knocked out and can't be questioned." He pointed to the wall. "I hope that was you crash landing into a billboard again and not sending Foster head first into the wall." He looked down at Foster. "You don't know your own strength!"

"Let's find out." Ralph said in a strange voice as he marched towards Bill.

"Huh?" Bill said looking at Ralph confused.

Ralph placed both hands in front of himself and gave Bill a shove, sending Bill flying twenty feet away hitting a wall behind him. Bill sagged against the wall unconscious.

Ralph looked at Bill lying there motionless and asked, "Mind if I borrow your car?" He then headed towards Bill's car.

---


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

---------------

Pam sat in her couch, several folders were scattered on her coffee table. She sipped her cup of coffee as she read one of the case files she brought home from work. There was a knock at the door. Pam looked up, placed her cup and the papers on the coffee table and stood up to go to the door. She walked over and opened it. "Bill, come in." she said, surprised to see him but mostly at his roughened up appearance.

"Has Ralph been here?" He asked as he limped his way in holding articles of clothing under his arm and to the living room.

"No, I thought he would be with you working on a case. What happened to you?" She asked.

"I got shoved into a wall, had my car stolen and had to walk a couple blocks till I could find a cab to come here." He answered as he slowly sat down.

"Let me get you a cup." Pam said as she headed to the kitchen and brought back a cup of coffee for Bill.

"Thanks." He said as he put Ralph's clothes on the table. He took a sip. "And that's not the best part." he said hesitantly.

Pam looked at the clothes on the table. "Where's Ralph?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Wish I knew, Counselor." he shrugged. "Seeing as how our boy in red decided to shove me into a wall with the help of the magic jammies, causing me to be out for the ten count.. I have no idea of his whereabouts at this moment."

Surprised, Pam responded "Shoved?? Ralph would never do that to you!"

"Counselor, I know that." he defended. "Something aint right. One of the guys we were chasing today is now laid up in the hospital for a week. I found Ralph's clothes and a wall that he apparently used our pal up in the hospital as a battering ram."

"Bill, that doesn't sound like Ralph. He would never do that to anyone, no matter who it was."

Bill looked at Pam with a serious expression on his face. "That's why I've got to find him." Pam nodded in agreement.

"Did you try his house?" she asked.

"Yeah, no sign of him being there." Bill replied.

"Where could he be?" Pam questioned as she picked up Ralph's clothes and held them close. As she did that, something fell out of the shirt pocket to the floor. Pam looked at the necklace with a stone fragment of gold and purple color still secured in the pendant. She picked it up asking, "What is this?"

"That? Oh, well, that was going to be a gift. Ralph found it earlier today and thought you would like it." Bill replied.

"It's nice. Or atleast what's left of it." Pam said examining it. "The stone looks familiar."

"Jewelry looks the same to me. Back to Ralph disappearing." Bill stood up. "I gotta head back to the department and figure out what's going on here." he said.

Pam put the necklace on the table and stood up. "Whatever happens, remember it's Ralph." She said as they walked to the door.

"Yeah, I know." Bill said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Counselor, if you hear anything from Ralph, give me a call."

"I will, if you'll do the same." Pam said holding the door open.

"Yeah." Bill said as he limped outside.

"Wait. Bill, do you need a ride?" Pam called out to him.

"No, I got a taxi waiting for me here. When we find Ralph, he's gonna owe me." Bill said limping towards the taxi.

Pam half grinned, still concerned about Ralph. She looked over at the necklace on the coffee table. She looked up as if she realized something. She headed towards the cabinet where she kept old case files for reference and started to browse through them.

---

Bill stood up from his desk after finalizing the case on Cook and Foster. Though he was able to do the paperwork he still had Ralph on his mind. He grabbed the folder containing the case for that day and walked toward one of the filing cabinets against the wall. He walked by a group of agents talking.

"Hey Maxwell, have you heard about this?" one of the agents asked, stopping Bill from going any further.

"Sharp, I don't have time for any of your office humor. Real busy." Bill responded.

"No, not that. The boys here said there's some nut in red pajamas causing chaos out there." Agent Sharp said.

"Red Pajamas??" Bill said faking disbelief. "You gotta be kidding me."

"It's true. A few of our guys have seen him. They said he was trying to fly like some comic book character." Sharp explained. "There's also been reports of vandalism all over the city. I'm guessing he's on PCP or he escaped the mental ward."

"Read too many comic books when he was young." Bill commented.

"Yeah, we've named him The Scarlet Ranger of Glendale." Sharp joked as he laughed.

Bill half-heartedly laughed at the joke and continued on to the file cabinet. He put the folder in and closed the drawer. "See you guys Monday." he said as he slung his coat over his shoulder and headed out the door.

Driving home he passed what seemed to be the leftovers of a car accident. Barely able to get a good at it under the night sky. He looked in the mirror and pulled to the side of the road. Bill got out of his car and walked over to the wreckage.

"That's my car!" he said in a shocked voice. Looking inside, he saw what looked like the steering wheel ripped from the steering column. He then checked the front of the car which looked like two fists had slammed through the hood and halfway through the engine. "Don't know what's wrong with ya kid, but I better find ya fast." Bill said as he walked to the car he was issued that afternoon. He got in and drove off.

---

Bill sat in his chair wearing his army jacket, as he studied over a map of Los Angeles laid out on his table. Also on the table was a police scanner, his gun and a cup of coffee. There was a knock at his door. He looked up, grabbed his gun and slowly walked to the door. He looked through the peephole with his gun raised in the air. He gave a sigh of relief as he opened the door. Pam walked in carrying some folders.

"Counselor, you just took a couple of years off of my retirement." Bill said closing the door.

"I had to come over. This is too important for just a phone call." she said as she looked around the room and at Bill. "Bill, you look like you're getting ready to go to war."

"Davidson, our favorite school teacher has been busy and I'm in the middle of tracking him down. So unless you can help out in some way, I really need to concentrate." Bill said as he sat down in his chair again.

"I've got help." she said letting the folders fall onto the map as she seated herself.

"What's all of this??" Bill asked moving the folders to the side out of his work area.

"Old case files I had." Pam answered as she pulled the broken necklace out of her pocket.

"Case files? How are they gonna help me find Ralph?" He asked.

"Not so much help in finding him, but it does explain what might've happened." she replied. "See the broken stone fragment in the necklace?" Pam asked holding up the necklace.

"Yeah."

"When I dropped it on the floor, I noticed the two colors in it. Purple and gold." Pam stated.

"So it's a two colored rock. The owner was ripped off if you ask me." Bill replied.

"No, it's supposed to be that way. This is an ametrine gemstone. I remember having a case that dealt specifically with ametrine gems. Take a look at that first case." she motioned at the group of folders she brought. Bill read the contents of the folder.

"Voodoo??" Bill questioned.

"Voodoo." she insisted.

"Counselor, this is nuts." he stated in disbelief.

"Not really. As you read in there I had a case where a guy accused a supposed witch doctor of using voodoo and witch craft on him. In this case he was using ametrine gems along with other materials." she explained.

"What does that have to do with Ralph?" Bill asked.

"It was proven that this witch doctor did practice voodoo. We later found out that he was using the gem stones with the voodoo in attempts to control people or capture their souls." Pam explained as she put the necklace on the table.

"This sounds like something out of a bad horror movie." Bill said as he rubbed his face.

"I know, but there have been cases where voodoo has done strange things." Pam added. "Where did you say Ralph found the necklace?"

"On the floor." Bill said.

"Floor? What floor?" Pam asked?

"The floor inside that tomb." Bill answered.

Pam's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. "You found this necklace in a tomb??"

"No, not me! Ralph found it. I told him you'd be mad at him about it." Bill defended.

"Who's tomb??" Pam asked with a worried look.

"Uhh.. Sheila Redman's tomb." Bill replied.

"Sheila Redman?" Pam's head fell into her hand. "Ralph, what have you done??" she asked.

"I'll find him. It'll be alright." Bill said reassuringly.

"Bill, I don't think you're getting the point." she looked up at Bill. "Ralph told me about Sheila. The two of you were in that old house. Ralph saw things and went through a wall to some other dimension and was attacked." she explained.

"Yeah, I know that." Bill said.

Pam continued, "You had a brass chandelier fall on you and Sheila was somehow able to posess you and takeover. Ralph had to find you and bring Sheila back to that place."

"Oh." Bill said starting to look concerned. "Ohh."

"Which means we need to find Ralph soon. I have a bad feeling Sheila has taken over and is going to cause a lot of problems for a lot of people." Pam said.

"Yeah.." Bill said as he tried to think what his next plan would be.

"Possible ten ninety-six on the corner of Olympic Boulevard. Subject wearing red and black. Assistance needed." said a voice over the police scanner.

Bill looked at the scanner and exchanged looks with Pam. "Gotta go." he said.

"I'm going with you." Pam said.

"There's no point, if it's Sheila and she's got a hold of Ralph, he won't know you." Bill said as he put his gun in his shoulder holster and reached for several gun clips. "Plus, I don't want you to get hurt. Sit by the radio just in case he.. she flies off to somewhere else and let me know."

"Be careful, Bill." Pam said as Bill left.

---

"Ralph" stood at the edge of the rooftop looking down at the squad cars parked below and the officers with their guns aimed at him.

"You can't stop me. I'm free now and with this suit there is nothing no one can do to me ever again!" "Ralph" paced back and forth. "All the things I can do with this suit. The options are limitless." He looked towards the sky. "I can get my money back by simply walking through the bank vault and taking as much as I want." He clinched his fist. "I will also have revenge on those who trapped me."

"I don't think you've had that much time to learn the suit's tricks." a voice said nearby.

"Ralph" turned around to see Bill facing him with his gun drawn at him. "Well if it isn't Billy. Good to see you're back on your feet again." he said with a grin.

"Nice to see you too.." he paused "Sheila."

"Ralph" laughed. "So you found me out. How? By my baby-blue eyes? Oh, that's right. Ralphie has the same color of eyes I do! Doesn't that make things just a little bit harder, Billy?"

"Not much, but it does clash with the suit. So why dontcha take the suit off." Bill replied.

"Ralph" adjusted the cape and tunic. "This suit isn't coming off, Maxwell. I've escaped what would have been my prison for eternity and now I'm going to run with it as far and as long as I can!" he said defiantly. "Thanks to this suit no one will be able to defeat me this time."

"You were defeated before, I'll figure out a way for this occasion too." He stated.

"Ralph" grew angry. "Before, I was in your weak, pathetic body with only a gun to protect me. Ralph had the suit. It's reversed now. I have the suit, and you have your gun. You know this suit is invincible."

"Yeah, the suit is invincible. You got me there." Bill said. "How do you know if it protects you fully or not?", he asked as he raised the gun up to point at Ralph's head.

"Ralph" backed off a bit. "It doesn't matter, I can still do whatever I want wearing this suit." He backed away. "For the moment I tire of you, Billy. I assure you, we'll meet again." After he took a few steps, "Ralph" flew off a bit more clumsily than he usually flew.

"Atleast she hasn't figured out how to fly better than Ralph." Bill said putting his gun back in the holster and headed towards the building's staircase.

---


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

---------------

Pam sat on Bill's couch as she continued to listen to the police scanner. The phone rang, she picked up the reciever. "Bill?? ... Yes, I heard it on the scanner. ... It IS Sheila." she said confirming it to herself as she sighed.

"Any more reports?" Bill's voice asked over the phone.

"No, none since the one you were at." Pam answered.

"Okay. I'm gonna check out one of her old haunts I happened to remember." Bill said into his car phone.

"Thanks for the pun. ... Yes, I'll stay here. ... I will. Thanks, Bill." she said hanging up the phone.

---

"Century City Towers, time to pay the happy homemaker's place a visit." Bill said as he parked the car. He exited the car and entered the building. Finding the elevator he headed to Sheila's penthouse.

Bill knocked on the door, "Candygram for Mrs. Redman," he said but didn't recieve an answer. He opened the door. "Ralph?" he called as he looked around the place upon entering. "Nobody home." He paused, "But it looks like Goldie Locks paid a visit." he said as he looked at the giant hole made in the wall.

Bill whistled, "Long way down." He commented as he looked out the hole down to the street. He looked around for anything that would give him clues on what Sheila is planning with Ralph and the suit and where his ... her location is. Bill found a handful of old letters and thumbed through them. "I guess she'll ditch this place since both Ralph and I know it's location.."

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?"

He picked up a piece of paper that was on the floor among others and examined it. "Old bank bonds." He looked up remembering something. "Sheila, you just dropped your guard. How can you go on a permanent vacation without some change in your pocket?" He asked tossing the bank bond to the floor. "Hopefully, I've still got time." He said looking at his watch. Bill walked out the penthouse door and headed to the elevator.

"Better call Davidson in on this scenario." Bill said as he waited in the elevator.

---

"Nooooooo! Not again!" screamed a female voice. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!", shouted "Ralph" as he crashed into a brick wall and tumbled off a garbage bin.

"Stupid suit," he said punching the garbage bin, denting it and sending it a few feet. "It's as if you need instructions to figure out how to use it."

As he stood up on his feet "Ralph" thought, "I could force Maxwell to tell me how to use it. Tormenting hi-.." He paused. "Ralph" clumsily stepped towards the nearby wall placing his hand on it to balance himself. "Tormenting him again would be gre-.."

He put his hand on his head, blinking his eyes as if he felt dizzy. "Ralph" let out a groan as he fell to his knees. He rubbed his face.

"This isn't the warehouse where Foster was." Ralph looked around feeling a bit confused. "My head feels like a truckload of cars fell on it." Ralph put his hand on his head feeling where the gun struck him. "Sheila! If she harmed Bill or Pam, I'll never be able to forgive myself." Ralph started pacing. "I've got control over myself. Now think! I can't get near Bill or Pam in case she resurfaces again." Ralph paussed, "I can't GO near, but maybe I can give them a window to keep track of me." Ralph looked up to the sky, "Okay.. Green Guys, I'll need your help with this." Ralph placed his hands on his head, his fingertips touched the temples of his forehead. He closed his eyes. "Bill, I need your help." Ralph said in deep thought. "I need you to find me. Find me before Sheila causes serious trouble. Bill, help me."

Ralph quickly opened his eyes and started gasping for air. He felt dizzy and collapsed to one knee. His eyes flashed red for a second.

"Ralph, what were you trying to do?" A female voice said. "Ralph" looked up and flashed an evil grin. "Were you being naughty, Ralph? I'll have to put a stop to that." he said as he walked off.

---

Bill got out of his car and shut the door. He headed up the stairs to his flat apartment.

"Bill, I need your help." a voice said out of nowhere. Bill stumbled, feeling dizzy. "Bill, help me." the voice said. Bill leaned against the stairwell wall. He took off his aviator glasses, shook his head and blinked a few times trying to clear his head. He looked at the wall and started to see an image grow. He examined it closely and saw Ralph concentrating in an alley way. The image quickly disappeared. He started walking towards his apartment again, at a faster pace.

Pam opened the door for Bill. "What's wrong?"

"I found some old bank bonds scattered around her place and remembered her trying to bribe Ralph with a loaded safety box when that dame had control of me. I have a bad feeling she's gettin' ready to ditch Los Angeles and probably the country." Bill said rubbing his eyes.

"We have to stop her." Pam said, noticing what Bill was doing. "What's wrong?"

"Not sure, but ya know those holographs Ralph usually gets?" Bill asked Pam.

"Yeah, the ones that help the both of you with solving cases." she replied.

"Those are the ones. Just like the one I supposedly got a few seconds ago in the stairwell." Bill said.

"You got a holograph? Bill, you're not even wearing the suit." Pam said in amazement.

"Counselor, I know that but I am sure I just had one. I saw Ralph standing in some alley way trying to focus or somethin'." Bill explained.

"Maybe Ralph was trying to reach out for you. Ralph gave you the ability to see holographs!" Pam replied.

"Me? See holographs? Uh uh, no way. I'm still gettin' used to the powers Ralph has, I don't need powers of my own! I can't deal with that stuff!" Bill defended.

"We'll deal with it together. Otherwise, we'll lose Ralph." Pam said urgently. "Now, the last time Ralph dealt with Sheila he had to send her back to the house and through that dimension to stop her."

"Yeah, but the house isn't there anymore. It was demolished." Bill said.

"Then we need to figure out another way." Pam replied. "I remember, Ralph mentioned talking to some psychic that Rhonda knew. I believe her first name was Edith, she helped the police with a missing persons case. I think we should pay her a visit."

"I hate it when you're right, Counselor." Bill begrudgingly admitted.

"Because you didn't think of it first?" Pam asked with a half-grin.

"That's the reason. Let's go." Bill said as he and Pam left the apartment.

---

"A hairdresser that tells fortunes? Goodie, I want to know my hairline outlook." Bill joked as he and Pam walked up to the front door.

"Bill, she's a legit psychic. She helped find that missing child." said Pam reaffirming their visit as Bill knocked on the door.

"Even so, I don't like this kinda stuff. Never have and never will." Bill said just as the door opened.

"There's always a first time." said the black haired woman standing in the doorway.

Bill cleared his throat retrieving his wallet. He held it in front of himself. "Agent Bill Maxwell, FBI. Are you Edith the Psychic Hairdresser?" He asked.

"Some would say that." Edith responded.

"Edith, I'm Pamela Davidson. We're friends of Ralph Hinkley. May we come in?" Pam asked.

"Yeah, come on in." Edith answered holding the door for Bill and Pam to enter.

"Hinkley, I remember him. He came here wanting to know about the fourth dimension. Did he ever get his friend back?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm that friend." Bill reluctantly answered.

"I thought so!" Edith said pointing her finger at Bill. "I got some kinda vibe from you when you entered. Glad to see you're back among the living."

"Vibe Schmibe.. Listen up, we've got serious problems here. That dame that Ralph tried to send back to the fourth dimension or whatever you wanna call it, has returned. This time, she's got Ralph and the house to send her back to has been demolished a couple months back." Bill said showing little amusement.

"Returned? She was supposed to go with the building. That's what I told Ralph." Edith said shocked at what she heard.

"We have reason to believe a type of magic was used with an ametrine gem stone." Pam spoke up explaining the situation.

"Ametrine? Yeah.. It makes sense now. That stone being used with magic is dangerous stuff. In Sheila's case, I'm thinking that when she was sent to that room that's guarded by the beast someone used ametrine to continue her curse."

"Wouldn't surprise me if it wasn't that Burrows woman doing it from the grave." Bill said casually.

"When that house was destroyed, the gem was put into use with the magic and so Sheila left that room to be trapped forever in the ametrine stone. That stone was to be her prison for the rest of eternity," she explained offering Bill and Pam a cup of tea. "The only problem, ametrine is fragile."

"So we've noted." Pam said.

"Then she escaped her prison in that gem and now has control over your friend." Edith continued.

"Yeah, so how do we get Ralph back and Sheila trapped again." Bill asked.

"With no fourth dimension gate to go through, you have only one option. Get a bigger, harder rock." she answered.

"What?? We don't have time for rock hunting." Bill protested.

"It'll be like moving from the county jail to a maximum prison stockade. She won't get out this time." Edith explained.

"Where do we find this rock?" Pam asked.

"Getting the rock is the easy part. Getting your friend back and putting the spirit into the gem is another story." Edith said.

"I love stories. Go on." Bill replied.

Edith replied, "Okay, here's what you do..."

---

"So, here's the scenario, Counselor." He said glancing over to the driver seat where Pam is looking at a map. "Sheila was able to escape again. This time, she got Ralph and the magic jammies. She decides to use the suit to help her escape." Bill looked towards the sky hoping not to find anyone in a red suit flying. "Which of course, having the suit she can easily do it. Before she can make her getaway and start a new life, she needs a vault full of dollar bills. I'm almost certain she's going to try and dip into her safety deposit box and probably everybody else's bank account. The only problem, where can her deposit box be?" Bill asked as he glanced at his watch.

"Hard to say." Pam said scanning the map very carefully. "My guess would probably be the one near her old house or possibly near where you found her." Pam placed her finger on the map pointing out the location "Ralph" was last seen. "She was here, and the nearest post office has to be..." She moved her finger over to the right of the map. "Pico Boulevard and the address is.." Pam slid in her seat, losing her place in the map. "Lost it. Bill would you watch the curves?" Pam requested still looking at the map.

Bill blinked his eyes and shook his head as if he was seeing something. "Counselor, would you please take the wheel." Bill said a bit nervously.

"What's wrong? Getting tired?" Pam asked still studying the map.

"Not quite." He paused. "Getting a holograph and I can't focus on driving at the moment." Bill replied in a nervous tone.

Pam looked over at Bill and quickly took control of the steering wheel. "What are you seeing?"

Bill looked in the rear view mirror as the holograph cleared up. "Ralph" was filling up a bag full of money. He grabbed a bank teller and forced her out the door. The holograph zoomed in on a wall with the bank name and logo.

"Yeah, skip the post office. She's at Union Bank and we've gotta get there fast. She's got a hostage." BIll said rubbing his eyes. "..and I've got the willies. Remind me to not thank Ralph for these holographs. Geez!"

---

"Ralph" held onto the bank teller by the arm with one hand and a bag of money in the other, as he led her out the back of the building.

"Let me go!" pleaded the bank teller wincing from her arm being in pain from his grip.

"I can't do that just yet, honey. You're my insurance out of here." he replied ordering her to climb a fire escape.

"Insurance?? Against what??" She asked.

SCREEEEEEECH

"HOLD IT, SHEILA!" Bill shouted as he got out and stood behind the car with his gun aimed at "Ralph".

"There's your answer. Everybody's favorite little FBI Agent." He said pointing towards Bill. "Billy, don't worry I haven't forgotten about you or my exacting revenge on you. I just need some funds to help me enjoy it more." laughed "Ralph".

"Ralph! Can you hear me?" Pam called out.

"Davidson!" Bill said trying to hush Pam.

"Davidson? Pam! We finally get to meet. Ralph has said.. Thought so much about you. It's such a shame that it has to end though." He asked.

"She's not part of this and neither is that lady you're holding hostage up there." Bill stated.

"Is that so?" frowned "Ralph". "That's too bad. I always like it when new people drop in. Speaking of dropping in.."

"Ralph" tossed the bank teller over the railing. Bill scrambled to catch her and succeeded, though falling backwards in the process.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked her.

"Yes, just shaken." the teller answered rubbing her arm.

"Your heroics sicken me, Maxwell. I'll deal with the both of you later." said "Ralph" as he flew away.

---


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

---------------

The goverment issued car turned into the parking space beside the sidewalk under a cloudy Los Angeles sky. Bill looked at the sign above the door. "The Magic Box? Counselor, this scenario just keeps gettin' better by the minute."

Pam replied getting out of the car, "I'm not so sure about that, Bill."

"Watch this place turn out to be full of magic wands, top hats and playing cards." Bill said as he met up with Pam and entered the building.

Bill's eyes opened wide upon entering. They were met with rows of filled book shelves, trinkets and statues on tables and other odd entities. Bill examined a statue on a nearby shelf. He picked it up examining it closely.

"That is a statue of Kokopeli, the fertility god." said a voice behind the counter.

Bill quickly looked up toward the counter then toward the statue in a fast motion. He hurriedly placed the statue back on the shelf then made a wiping motion with his hands on his pants legs.

Pam called, "Bill, come look at this." He walked over. "This book is the first volume of a group called The Books of Ascension." she said reading a page in the book she was holding.

"Books of Ascension??" Bill sighed. "Counselor, this horror movie prop shop is really killing me here. Let's get what we need and get outta here."

"You're probably right." Pam said returning the book to its shelf.

As they walked up to the counter, they were met by a woman with black hair under a bandana. She wore silver ringed earrings. "Greetings! I am Hulda Wynter. The owner of this shop. I hope you have found all that you need."

Pam looked at Bill who returned the look rolling his eyes. "Not exactly, we're looking for gem stones."

"Gemstones, I have stones of all kinds and sizes." Hulda replied.

"That's great to hear. We're looking for the Silver Jade Dragon Stone. We were given your name by a fellow practitioner of your trade, Edith." Pam replied.

Hulda stood back having a worried look on her face. "I know Edith, but I cannot give you that stone. I can give you any other stone you like, but not that one."

"Hulda, we specifically need that stone." Pam said urgently.

"You do not know what that stone can do. It is a very powerful stone if used with enough of a power source." Hulda said warning them of the consequences.

"The stone is powerful enough to trap a very naughty evil spirit that escaped a not so powerful prison." Bill added starting to get tired of the run around.

"Even if that is the case, I cannot simply hand over the stone." Hulda stated.

"Yes you can, Helga." Bill answered. "..and you will, otherwise I will have them shut down this place so fast your crystal ball will crack into a million pieces." He showed her his badge. "Got it?"

Hulda sighed, "Yes, one moment." Hulda headed to the back of the store.

"Bill, she's on our side. Remember?" Pam quietly said to Bill.

"Davidson, sometimes ya gotta give folks a push or you're gonna get nowhere real fast." Bill said.

Hulda returned to the counter and placed a large green stone wrapped in a silver designed dragon. The head of the dragon covered the top of the green stone holding it in place.

Pam examined it. "So this is it."

"Okay. So now that we have it. How do we use it, Ms. Wynter?" Bill asked.

Bill, Pam and Hulda appeared in the shop surrounded by wavy lines. A brick wall appeared on the outside of the wavy lines. Their voices couldn't be heard.

"What is this? X-Ray Vision?" a female voice laughed. "Ralph" was concentrating on a holograph that Sheila was experiencing for the first time. "This is better than network television!" The holograph showed Bill picking up a green and silver object. "Billy Boy, what ARE you planning?" Bill and Pam walked out of the shop as the holograph ended.

"I'm tired of these games, Maxwell. Time to extract the thorn in my side."

Bill put the bagged silver jade dragon stone in the trunk car while Pam got in the driver's side car. He got in the car.

"Now what?" Pam said as she started the ignition.

"We drive around till I get one of those holographs." Bill replied.

"That seems flawed." Pam commented.

"We could go back to Ralph's house. I could put on one of his shirts and put his briefcase on my head, but since I'm a size larger all we would have from it is Ralph being mad at me for ruining one of his shirts and me feeling like a dope with a briefcase on my head. Your call, Counselor." Bill said.

"We'll drive." Pam said.

Soon as Pam said that, the car slowed down as if the brakes were pressed.

"Hi Honey, stop the car." a sinister female voice said outside Pam's window. "Ralph" held onto the car till it stopped. He opened the door and pulled Pam out. "Sorry Bill. Pam and I need to talk about our relationship."

"Leave her alone, Sheila!" Bill yelled.

"If you want to join our discussion, find us." He said as he picked Pam up and flew off.

"SHEILA!" Bill yelled as he tried to reach for Pam through the opened car window. He got out of the car as he watched them fly off.

"Could this day get any worse?" Bill asked himself. Rain started to fall just as thunder cracked. Bill lowered his head in defeat as he stood motionless.

---

"Ralph" crash landed with Pam on one of Los Angeles' tall buildings' rooftop. He got up and pulled her up as well. "I hope you're all right. I wouldn't want to have you injured just yet. It spoils the big finale."

"I'm FINE, thank you." Pam said jerking from him. "What big finale are you talking about?"

"Ralph" kneeled in front of her. "Your finale. When I finally get rid of you and Maxwell." the female voice said in an evil way just as lightning cracked in the distance. "Good weather for it, too." he laughed as the rain fell around him.

"Why are you doing this??" Pam demanded.

"Why? So I can have insurance on not having to go back to that.. that prison I was in!" He stood up and started pacing. "Didn't your boyfriend tell you that I wanted out of that place? It was rough in the beginning, but I took control of Maxwell. I didn't want to go back, but HE.." He pounds his chest. "..forced me back in."

"Rightfully, so. Sheila, you had your chance here among the living. You obviously blew that when you ripped off Mrs. Burrows." Pam stated.

He looked at her and kneeled toward her.

"Pam, we're supposed to help people in need. Save lives. Help those who are weak. Sheila was wanting to be rescued." Ralph said in his normal voice.

"Ralph said that you tried to convince him using Bill's normal voice as well." Pam said unphased as she heard Ralph's own voice.

"You're useless." he said chuckling with the female voice. "Ralph" stood up and looked at a wall. A holograph appeared, Bill was putting on gloves and then put the silver jade dragon stone in his coat and zipped it up. The holograph faded out.

"I want to know what that object is that Billy has with him." he said looking at Pam. She turned the other way in silence. "Ralph" smirked, "Fine, it doesn't matter. I've got the suit." He looks at himself in the suit. "This costume is amazing. All the strength I have with it. The powers I now have."

"One problem. Just like Ralph, you haven't figured out how to use it correctly." Pam said.

"It's working fine for my needs at the moment. I'm not concerned." He said.

"You should be VERY concerned." Bill said standing in the rain at the entrance to the roof. "It's time to put the jammies back in the box, let Ralph have his body back and for you to iron your white sheet, Sheila." he said as he pulled out his gun.

"Ralph" grinned, "The gang's all here. Time for the fun to begin!"

"Bill, she's gonna try to kill us!" Pam yelled.

"Try is right, Counselor. She won't succeed." Bill said defiantly.

"For an FBI Agent, you are an idiot." he said. "Don't you remember, I HAVE THE SUIT!" yelled "Ralph" as he outstretched his arms.

"So what, I've got the gun." Bill said as he ran off disappearing behind the fans, vents and storage areas on the roof "Ralph" turned his focus from Pam to Bill.

"I can crush that gun with my bare hands, Maxwell." he said as he started to walk towards where Bill ran off to hide.

Bill rose from behind an air duct, "Not with the bullseye on that suit!" He fired a shot from his gun. "Ralph" stopped in his tracks and put his arms in front of his head blocking the shot. Bill ran for more cover.

"You're delaying the inevitable!" "Ralph" said tiring of searching for Bill.

"So are you!" Bill said firing another shot. "Ralph" put his arm in front of his face deflecting another bullet. "Give up!" Bill said as he ran.

Becoming furious "Ralph" shouted, "NEVER!"

"Fine, have it your way." Bill said as he ran out into the clearing.

"Ralph" spotted him, "You're not getting away this time!" He ripped off the top of an air duct and threw it like a frisbee hitting Bill in the leg. Bill collapsed, holding his leg. His gun fell out of his hand and slid a few feet away from him. Bill tried to reach for the gun, but "Ralph" grabbed it before he could.

"Little boys shouldn't play with guns." He said crushing it in his hand.

Bill crawled away from "Ralph". He looked over at Pam. "Counselor, get outta here!" She stood and ran into the building.

"Ralph" looked over at Pam escaping. Sighing he said "I wanted her to watch this part!" Thunder cracked in the sky as "Ralph" advanced towards Bill. "So, how would you like for it all to end? Asphyxiation? A nasty bump on the head? Maybe you'd like to fall thirty stories to your doom."

"It'd be nice if dames like you would come up with new material. Falling to my death was tried already." Bill said pulling out the silver jade dragon stone.

"Fine, you get a bump on the head." He said. "I'll use that statue you have to do it with." He said looking at the object.

"This is goverment property." Bill said backing up against the huge framing of an antenna. "Stealing from Uncle Sam is a federal offense!" He said trying to look for an escape route.

"Ralph" swiped the object from Bill. "He won't charge me. I'm DEAD!"

"Then do me a favor." Bill said holding the antenna base as he pulled himself up to his feet. "PLAY dead!" He said as he ripped a cord out of its socket from the antenna causing sparks to shoot out of it. Bill lunged towards "Ralph" with the wire still shooting sparks from it.

"Hahahahaha. You missed." laughed "Ralph" moving out of the way. The cord slipped out of his hand and he fell forward.

"I thought you were tougher than this, Billy." he said as he leaned against the antenna holding the silver jade dragon stone. "You've resorted to cheap tricks and badly designed souvenir items."

"Yeah. Well, it's like you said. You have the suit. Not me." Bill said turning over to face "Ralph". "You're tougher, but I'm smarter."

"Smarter?? You're a piece of work, Maxwell." He stood up. "Now, you're gonna be a dead piece."

Ralph grabbed the antenna base and started pulling it, bending it towards where Bill was lying. "See how strong this suit makes me? I'm using just one hand." He said holding the silver jade dragon stone under his other arm.

"Don't bother flaunting. You're not gonna impress me." Bill said looking at Ralph, then towards the sky.

"I guess not. It's hard to impress a dead man, anyways." said "Ralph" as he was slowly bending the antenna off its hinges.

Just then a lightning bolt shot down at the antenna, electrocuting it, "Ralph" and everything around it. Bill covered his eyes from the blinding light. When the light faded "Ralph" examined himself then looked at Bill.

"How did you survive that lightning strike??" he asked surprised.

"Insulated shoes and rubber gloves!" Bill said taking off his gloves, tossing them to the side. "I'm smarter, remember?" Bill said sarcastically.

"Not for lo.. lo... long.." he started to feel faint. "Ralph" fell to his knees.

"What's the matter, Sheila? Popeye run out of spinach?" Bill said sitting up.

"Ralph" looked up noticing the silver jade dragon stone was starting to glow bright. "Wha.. What have yo... you do.. done... done to me... me??" he asked.

Bill took the stone as it continued to glow brighter and moved it away from where "Ralph" could reach it. "Nothing, other than called the spirit cops to cart you away to your new prison cell inside this big chunk of rock."

"No... NO! Yo.. You can't do thi.. this to me!" he said.

"It's too late, Sheila. I already have. Time to say bye-bye!" Bill said as he enjoyed watching Sheila suffer.

"NOOOOooooooooo..." moaned "Ralph" with the female voice. All of a sudden the bright glow from the green rock stopped. Ralph collapsed and lay motionless in the hard pouring rain.

"Ralph? Ralph??" Bill said checking on him trying to get Ralph to respond. "Come on, kid. It's over, we won. Now wake up." he said sitting over him checking Ralph's vitals.

"Bill.." Ralph said faintly in his own voice. Bill made a sigh of relief.

"Good to have ya back, kid." Bill said.

"Pam, is she okay?" Ralph asked opening his eyes.

"She's just fine. She's inside probably laughing at us getting soaking wet out here. Come on, let's get you outta this weather." Bill said helping Ralph sit up.

"I'll be fine, the suit is protecting me." Ralph said.

"Okay, then let's get ME outta this weather." Bill said as they helped each other up from the wet concrete of the roof top.

"Works for me." Ralph said as they headed to the roof top entrance to go home.

---


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

---------------

Ralph and Pam walked up to the door of Bill's apartment. "Thanks for fixing the soup, Pam. From the way Bill sounded on the phone it'll do him some good." Ralph said holding a thermos as he knocked on the door.

"That was a rough storm yesterday." Pam replied.

"In more ways than one." Ralph said touching the side of Pam's face with his hand. She smiled.

"Come in!" Bill's voice sneezed through the door.

Ralph and Pam walked in. "Bill, you look horrible!" Ralph said, seeing Bill laid out on his couch under the covers with a box of tissues on top.

"I feel ten times worse." Bill said coughing as he reached for a tissue. "Who would've thought fighting an evil spirit could be a walk in a park, but being out in the rain yesterday puts me out of commission."

"We brought you some chicken noodle soup. Hopefully, this will help." Pam said gathering up a bowl and spoon from the kitchen.

"You guys didn't have to do that." Bill said sitting up.

"It's the least we could do, after yesterday." Ralph said sitting down.

"Don't get mushy, Ralph. We're partners, we do that kinda stuff." Bill replied.

"Yeah, you're right." Ralph smiled.

"How's the head?" Bill asked.

"Still sore." Ralph said rubbing the spot where Foster hit him with the gun. "I wonder if that's one of the reasons Sheila took control over me so easily." he wondered.

"It's possible. It's no brass chandelier, but being hit like that can still cause damage." Bill responded.

"I'm surprised the suit even worked while she was in control. Why didn't the green guys help and try to stop her?" Ralph asked starting to get frustrated.

"As far as you and I know, they DID help. You giving me the holographing power, the storm. We'll never know." Bill said.

Ralph sighed. "She could have caused serious harm to you, Pam or anyone for that matter. I felt so helpless." Ralph said leaning back in the chair.

"Kid, there was barely anything you could do. Trust me. It's over now and we're all fine. No one got hurt." Bill said trying to reassure him.

Pam brought the bowl of soup to Bill. He examined it.

"This stuff homemade?" he asked.

"Yes, but there's nothing extra in it. I remembered how you didn't like spices and all." Pam said assuringly.

"That's my Counselor." Bill said as he started to eat the soup.

"One thing I'm worried about. How do you know she's gone? We didn't have a room to physically put her in and all you saw was a glow from that dragon stone." Ralph asked with a serious look on his face.

Bill said while taking a spoonful of soup. "Yeah, I can tell. The eyes of the dragon design have a glow in it now. That's what Helga or Hulda said yesterday."

Pam nodded.

"I checked it today, you can tell by looking at that big rock in it. It looks different now."

"You haven't gotten rid of it, Bill?"

"Why should I? It'll be safer here with me, plus I get to keep an eye on Sheila. I'm sure she's enjoying that." Bill chuckled.

"Here, I'll show you." Bill said as he pulled the silver jade dragon stone from under the cover. He reached over to put it on the table, but being weak from the cold it slipped from his hand. Ralph quickly caught it before it could hit the floor.

"Bill, I think you better put it in a safety box instead." Ralph said looking at the dragon stone.

"Keep it locked away forever, too." Pam added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Bill admitted.

THE END

--------------


End file.
